Holding On, Letting Go
by NavyBrat84
Summary: Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David. Months after Ziva vanishes she appears in Tony's apartment. Why is she there? What has happened to her? Tony will have to find out and in the process learn how to hold on while letting go. Rating may vary by chapter.
1. Chapter 1

1.

The room was cloaked in heavy darkness as he turned from his side to his back in a dream that had haunted him every night for the past few weeks. It was always the same, although when he woke he could never remember it completely. The only thing he could tell anyone is that her eyes were dull, life seemed to have been sucked out of them, yet they were almost wild like an a caged animal. He could never get how the two emotions contradicted each other. He could only remember her eyes when he woke. The dream left him fearful and even more so since he hadn't spoken to her in nearly eight months. They had talked one day and things seem completely fine, no indication that it would be the last time that they would speak, and then days of no contacted stretched into weeks. Weeks stretched into months and now he was plagued by dreams of her. He had searched for her, he continued to do so, but it was like she had vanished into the ether. No one knew- or if they did know wouldn't say- where she was.

Sweat broke out across his brow as his dream continued and then suddenly he snapped awake. He laid paralyzed in his bed, staring at the ceiling for a few moments as her eyes haunted him once more and his breathing returned to normal. He rubbed a hand over his clammy face. Something in the room felt off and he sat up in bed as he looked around before his eyes fell into an even darker corner of the room. The sound of his heart pounded in his ears as the eyes that haunted him from his dreams stared back at him from that corner. Could he still be dreaming? Was she really there? "Ziva?" he questioned the eyes boring holes into him.

His eyes adjusted more to the pitch-black room and he could make out the figure that went with the eyes. She looked thinner, her hair was a wild mess, and she was dressed in clothing that matched the color in the room, but he could tell it was her. Ziva did not answer him though, just stared back at him as if she was completely broken. She was lost somewhere deep in the recesses of her mind and the cold, emotionless person that had left her years before had resurfaced. He scrambled out of bed and went to the corner where she cowered. He lowered himself to the floor in front of her. He still wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. He was almost positive he had woken up, but now he wasn't sure. He reached out to touch her and his arm was flung away from her with such lightning fast force that he screamed out from the searing pain that reverberated up his arm into his shoulder. He knew then that he wasn't dreaming and that Ziva really was there.

"Ziva," he hissed her name as the pain crept through his body. "What the hell was that for?!" She stared back at him, mute. He stared back at her, alarmed. "Ziva… it's Tony, talk to me!"

Ziva just stared back and Tony felt like she was staring right through him. His mind raced with what to do. He thought of calling Gibbs, but his gut told him not yet. He wanted to try and guide her somewhere- a couch, the bed, a chair in the dining room- but he didn't know how she would react to his attempt to touch her again. He didn't want to cause a commotion and have a neighbor call the cops because the sounds of a fight were coming from his apartment in the middle of the night. He rocked back onto his feet and quickly went back to his bed to retrieve a pillow before returning to where Ziva stayed.

"It's a pillow, Ziva," he explained as he held the pillow between them. "I'll hold one end and you take the other. We'll go to somewhere more comfortable to sit than this corner. I won't touch you this way. Just take the pillow," he urged as he pushed the other end of the pillow towards her and held his breath, waiting for her next move. Ziva continued to stare through him, but after several heartbeats she reached out and took the end of the pillow.

Tony didn't heave a sigh of relief until he had guided her to the couch in the living room and got her to sit. He flicked on a light on the end table and examined her more in the light. She was just as he had seen in the darkness of his room and his mind traveled back to another time he had seen her like that, but even then, even in Somalia, she looked better than how she looked before him right now. Ziva's near catatonic state petrified him.

"Ziva?" he beseeched once more. "Ziva, speak to me!"

Ziva sat in the corner of the couch and continued to stare right through him.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Tony paced in front of the couch, completely unnerved by the Ziva that sat before him. It had been two hours since he had woken to find her in his bedroom and she hadn't said a word even though he begged and pleaded with her to do so. The sun was starting poking the first rays into the dark sky and he would be expected at work. He stopped abruptly from his pacing and clapped his hand loudly in Ziva's face only for her to not flinch. He sat on the edge of the coffee table, defeated.

He knew he couldn't go into work and leave her in this state alone and he couldn't bring himself to tell anyone what was going on. The mere thought of revealing Ziva's condition to anyone else on the team made his stomach turn. They couldn't see her like this. She was nothing more than a shell of a person and no one should be exposed to others while in such a state. Quickly, Tony rose and retrieved his lap top from where he had left it on the dining room table and came back to watch over Ziva as he wrote out an email to team and Vance that he was feeling ill and wouldn't be coming into work. He considered calling Gibbs to tell him over the phone, but he figured it would be best to just let the email do the talking and if Gibbs didn't check his email he was certain someone would clue him into it. Setting his computer Tony leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and steepling his fingers as he rested his chin on his thumbs. "Ziva," he whispered to himself, "what the hell happened to you?"

Night had fallen again and Ziva hadn't moved from where he had placed her hours before. She hadn't responded to her in the least. When Tony made soup for both of them she wouldn't even open her mouth as he held the soup to her lips. She didn't even bat at him, just refused to accept the spoon into her mouth. His worry over her increased by the minute and he was starting to seriously consider at least calling Ducky to have him look her over.

"Ziva, you've got to give me something here!" he was nearly sobbing from frustration. He had so many questions for her and they were jumbling up in his mind like his brain had turned into a can of angleworms as his questions gave way to the fear of her never responding to him. "Ziva, blink once for no and twice for yes. Okay?" he asked her as he formulated a possible plan to get her to answer anything he threw at her. Ziva didn't blink, but he did watch as her eyes shifted downward and to the right before returning to the same position that they had been the entire day. "Is that a yes?" he questioned excitedly at a new action that he had not seen from her. "It's not a blink, so is that a yes?" Ziva again looked down and to the right. Deciding and trying to figure out this new form of communication that was developing between them he asked a series of questions to figure out what meant what.

"Is your name is Ziva David?" she looked down and to the right.

"You were born in Israel, right?" again she looked down and to the right.

"Have you ever worked for Mossad?" she repeated the eye movement.

"Your father is alive?" Ziva stared straight ahead for what seemed like an eternity and Tony thought he might have been wrong about the eye movement being a sign of communication until her eye slowly rose up and to the left. "Is that a no, Ziva?" he quizzed her on the new movement. Ziva stared straight ahead once more.

"You have been a member of NCIS?" he asked again in hopes to figure out this newfound eye movement. Ziva repeated the affirmative eye movement.

"You have worked with an Agent named Kate Todd." Ziva's eyes slowly rose up and to the left. Gotcha! Tony thought excitedly as he figured out that that did in fact mean no.

"Okay, Ziva. I think we can work with this," he practically danced on his perch on the edge of the coffee table. "It's late and maybe some sleep would help both of us. You've had me really worried all day. Still do really, but at least we figured something out. Would you like to sleep?"

Ziva stared ahead for a few heartbeats before making the affirmative eye shift.

Tony rose and offered her the end of the pillow. "You get the bed tonight, Ziva. You look like you could use it more than me. Just like this morning. Take the end and I'll get you to bed."

It took a few minutes, but Ziva was finally lying in his bed and Tony looked down at her boots that still cad her feet. After asking permission and receiving it Tony carefully removed the boots from her and set them beside the bed before turning to tuck her in. He left the bedside lamp on as he went to the closet to gather a pillow and blanket for himself. He would sleep on the floor beside her he had decided.

It was nearly three hours since he had settled him in his room and he hadn't closed his eyes once and he knew Ziva hadn't either. He rolled on his side and poked his head up once again to check on her. No change. He flopped back down. It was going to be a long night he determined.

The noise started softly in his ear, he really sure if he was actually hearing it or imagining it. A soft whimper came to his ear again and he sprung up like a jack-in-the-box and looked to Ziva. She had a single tear track trace down her cheek and her body was shaking and the whimper emanated from her once again. "Ziva! What's wrong? Does something hurt?" he threw his questions at her in a rapid-fire release of concern.

Ziva just laid there and responded with another whimper as another tear slipped its way down her cheek.

Tony positioned himself on the edge of the bed as flashed back to another moment that they had shared like that. "I don't know how to ask you what is wrong, Ziva," he confessed. "Questions would take too long and I don't know where to start."

They stayed there in their spots on the bed for a while as Ziva battled whatever kept her locked within herself. As she quieted down again Tony began to lower himself back to the floor. He felt the feather light touch of Ziva's fingers across the hand that remained on the bed supporting his descent. Glancing to his hand and then to her and back he watched as she again brushed her fingers across his and he landed on the ground with a thud. He raised his fingers up and waited for her fingers to find his once again and when they did he held his breath as he tried to capture and twine them with his without setting her off in a panic. When her fingers relaxed into his he let out a sigh of relief and settled back into his spot on the floor. They remained like that as the sun rose in the morning.

Tony once again emailed in sick and guided Ziva back out to the couch. He prepared breakfast and coaxed Ziva into eating it. It was a slow and tedious process, but he was satisfied that she was getting some food into her. "There," he smiled as he wiped the crumbs from the toast she had just taken in, "that should help some. I know it's not a falafel, but it's all I had here."

The weekend had passed and Tony still didn't have any answers from Ziva as she hadn't spoken a word yet. He had found the only way to keep her calm during the night was to lie on the floor and they held hands throughout the night. She would cry and whimper a little at some point during the night, but it wouldn't last long. Monday had dawned on them and Tony had a voicemail from Gibbs threatening that if he wasn't dead he would be at work or looking for a new job by the time the sun went down. He didn't want to leave her, but he also didn't want to lose his job. He also wasn't ready to expose Ziva to anyone. She wasn't ready. He placed her on the couch and gathered some cereal and other snacks and putting them on the coffee table. Plucking _The Sound of Music _from a drawer, as he would never admit to owning a copy of it, he popped it into the DVD player as he explained to her that he had to go to work. He'd let her watch the movie and would check in on her when he could sneak away for a little bit. He put the remote to the TV and DVD player amongst the snacks as he told her that they were for her to eat if she needed to. When he asked if she understood she flicked her eyes in the affirmative.

Tony had showered and dressed and told Ziva he'd be back before she even knew he was gone before he slipped out the door and dread of leaving her filled every inch of his being.

"Tony…" his name slipped from her lips in barely a whisper as the deadbolt slid into place on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Ziva struggled against the weight that held her in place. Her breathing was harsh and panic was slowly starting to boil up in her even though she did everything to beat it back down. A ray of light flickered through the makeshift window and she craned her neck to try and feel the warmth of it on her face, but she failed. Voices came from outside the dank room she was in and she strained to hear what was being said, but the voices turned off somewhere and she couldn't hear them anymore.

Tony skipped the elevator and took the stairs two at a time. He didn't have much time. Gibbs had sent him to gather some evidence for the case that landed in their laps that morning. His apartment was on the way back to the Navy Yard and he knew that he could sneak in and check on Ziva and still be back to the Yard before Gibbs got suspicious.

The thwack that crashed against her head left Ziva feeling nauseous. Her vision clouded and she doubled over from the pain before collapsing to the ground. She popped her eyes open for just a moment and saw three of her captors surrounding her. She heard a scream off in the distance as fear overwhelmed her and her eyes closed once again.

Tony had just reached his door as he heard loud, distressed moaning coming from behind him and then a scream. He busted through the door as he drew his gun, prepared to take down whoever was harming Ziva. As he made his way in he found the apartment quiet, save Ziva whimpering on the couch. He quickly cleared the whole apartment before returning his SIG to its holster and making his way to Ziva's side. She was still moaning where she was asleep on the couch. It was the first that he had actually seen her sleep since finding her. He carefully dropped to the edge of the couch as he brushed a few wild curls from her face before calling her name to wake her from her nightmare.

Ziva froze as she opened her eyes to find Tony leaning over her. She heard the rushing of her blood in her ears and felt the tightness in her chest from paralyzing fear.

"I'm here," Tony soothed. "It's just a dream, you're safe now, Ziva."

Ziva let out harsh pants before closing herself off again as Tony watched her.

"No," Tony begged, "don't do that! I need you to stay with me, Ziva! Please!" Lifting her hand Ziva softly brushed her fingers over Tony's in a trance. Tony heaved a sigh as he twined their fingers together. "That's my ninja," he praised her effort to stay with him. "Just stay with me. I can't help when we can't communicate."

Tony knew he couldn't leave Ziva for very long now. He couldn't chance not being here for when she needed him most. He made his decisions quickly in his mind as he watched Ziva struggle to steady her breathing while staying in the present with him and not to wherever her mind was wanting to take her. "Ziva," he started after he felt her relax more beside him, "I need to take something to Gibbs and then I'll be right back. Two hours, tops. Okay?" Ziva confirmed that she understood, but was slow to let go of Tony's hand.

Gibbs looked up as Tony dropped the evidence that he had been sent to retrieve on his desk. "Hate to do this Boss, but I need the rest of the day off," he stated flatly. "Actually, I need the week."

Leaning back in his chair he studied the younger agent closely. He was jittery, although the average person wouldn't notice it. "Gotta lead, DiNozzo?" Tony had normally shared any leads on Ziva since everyone had been searching for her since she had gone off the grid. There was only once, back in the first weeks that Tony hadn't shared anything when he got a lead, but in the end that hadn't panned out and Gibbs wrote it off without a second thought.

Tony stared down the older agent. He couldn't answer without being truthful and telling him that Ziva was currently hold up at his apartment, barely communicating. "I need the week," he repeated.

"The week," Gibbs agreed with a nod of the head. His gut was telling him there was more to this request, but Tony had more than proven himself a capable agent and person over the years that he'd let him have the lead for awhile. "I expect answers by this time next week though."

Tony didn't waste any time gathering his stuff and making a beeline for the elevator.

"Will this be all, sir?" the cashier asked as she rang up the few pairs of pants, shirts, and undergarments that Tony had placed on the counter between them.

"Yeah, that will be all," he confirmed as he glanced at his watch for the millionth time since entering the store. It was on his way home and he thought that Ziva might like something to change into after a shower.

"You're girlfriend's a lucky girl," the clerk chatted as she finished bagging the items. "Most guys I know wouldn't even bother buying anything unless it's a holiday or a birthday."

Tony twitched at the word 'girlfriend'. "I'm not your average guy."

The clerk smiled sweetly, "I can see that. This comes to eighty-five dollars and thirty-one cents."

Handing over his debit card Tony made a grab for the bag. He had one more stop to make and he was running low on time if he was to make it back to Ziva in the time he had told her it should take him. The card was swiped and he scrawled his name across the little screen that sat in front of him before the card was returned to him.

"Have a nice day!" the cheerful clerk called after him as he booked it to the door.

Crossing the street he made his way into the drugstore that was opposite the shop he had just left. He made his way to the hygiene aisle and plucked the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash that he knew Ziva liked to use and put them in the hand basket that he had grabbed on the way in. Making his way down the aisle some more he chucked some disposable razors in with the stuff before he pulled out his phone and checking the calendar. He knew Ziva and because of that he made his way one lane over and grabbed a box of tampons he knew she used and would need in the next few days.

"I know- nice boyfriend," he rushed out as he checked out with the pretty attendant. He didn't want small talk. He wanted to get out of there and get home. He was really starting to wonder where the technology that was featured in all the futuristic movies of his childhood. It was 2014 after all! Where was the space transportation things? The flying cars? They'd make getting back to Ziva easier, he thought. When the attendant told him the total he threw the cash he had in his wallet on the counter, grabbed the bag and headed out the door without another word. He had twenty minutes to get home or he'd break his promise to Ziva.

"I'm home!" Tony nearly yelled as he came through the door toting the bags he had brought for her. Ziva looked to him from the couch. Her expression was blank, but the fact that she even turned to him made Tony want to do a jig. He classified it as progress. "I bought you some stuff," he smiled as he held up the bags. "Nothing too special, just thought you'd like some fresh clothes and shower stuff."

Ziva didn't bother the bags as Tony sat them beside her. She sat in her spot, just staring into the room.

"You finished my gummy bears!" Tony groused playfully as he surveyed the food that he had left out for her. The gummy bears were completely gone and some of the cereal was missing, but everything else remained untouched. "At least you ate."

Pushing the stuff on the table aside Tony perched himself on the edge. "So, what would you like to do? I've got the week off. Don't worry; Gibbs doesn't know you're here. Wanna go paint the town red, David?" he jested. "Or we could order takeout and watch movies? No matter what I need to find your on button again. You giving the silence treatment is scary. I expect it from Gibbs. The man barely speaks. You, though, you are a hard one to shut up. Maybe if I start with the movie references? You always get mouthy when I say too many," Tony rambled.

When Ziva didn't acknowledge him any further Tony drummed his fingers on his knees. "How about I wash your hair?" he asked. "You haven't had a shower since you got here. To be honest, you're getting a little ripe, Ziva."

Ziva stared for a few moments, but then she focused in on Tony's face. "Want me to wash your hair?" Tony questioned again. He watched as Ziva's eyes dipped to the side agreeing. Smiling Tony got up, "okay, I'll get things ready."

It took a few minutes but before long he came back for Ziva and guided her to the kitchen where he had set up around the sink a place to wash her hair. He didn't know what to expect and he didn't want to push things for her. Settling her on the stool he had pulled up to the sink he opened the drugstore bag and held up the contents one-by-one. When he got to the tampons he mumbled he figured she'd need them soon and didn't want to rush out in the middle of the night if it came then. He thought he saw a flicker of amusement in her eyes when he explained the purchase, but if it was there it was fleeting.

"So, I figured you could take a bath later, if you're up to it. For now I'll be Anthony DiNozzo, Jr., you're beautician," he bowed at the waist and flashed her a dazzling smile. "How would you like your hair styled today? I see you have curly hair," he smiled as he dipped her back a little to let the water from the faucet flow over the curls that adorned her head. "Maybe just a simple wash? Natural is best after all."

Ziva closed her eyes for a few heartbeats as the warm water washed over her scalp, it felt good. Really good. She opened her eyes as she felt Tony's fingers being to massage in the shampoo. Looking up at him from her position she held her breath as Tony babbled on like one of those annoying beauticians she always avoided. Reaching up Ziva put a hand on Tony's shoulder and he stopped the insistent jabbering.

"Something wrong?" he asked as concern filled his voice. "Was I being too rough?" He had tried to be gentle and was actually using the time to check over her head for any marks or injuries. He had yet to find anything short of a few healed places and some leftover bruises which didn't surprise him, but did leave him wondering even more what kind of torture she had been through.

Watching Ziva's eyes she told him that he hadn't hurt her, but nothing more. "Want me to shut up?" Ziva's said eyes. Chuckling Tony agreed to do so. "I was just trying to make you feel like you were at the salon. Isn't that what they stylist do? Talk your ear off?"

Ziva's hand fell back to her side and she stared at Tony's eyes he did finally quiet down. He was meticulous with washing her tresses. A soft sigh escaped her and Tony smiled broadly at it. Changing the pace of how he had approached things he started to hum a slow jazz tune to her as he continued to pamper her. As his hand slipped down along her cheek to pull a piece of hair back to the rest of the bunch Ziva leaned into his touch.

"Tony," she sighed and Tony's attention snapped from her hair to her mouth.

"Ziva?!" he questioned excitedly. "What is it?"

Murmuring his name once more Ziva just looked up at him, but didn't say anything else. Tony didn't force her to say more, even though he desperately wanted her to say more. They were heading somewhere though and that filled him with hope.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Pain.

That's what Tony felt as he opened his eyes in the dimly lit room. He was sprawled across the couch, his legs bent to accommodate the other sleeping form on the couch. The light from the television set was all that set off the glow in the room as the menu for _The Sound of Music_ played on the screen. He had lost count of how many times they had watched it since he had finished washing Ziva's hair. It must have been four times. Ziva had just stared at the screen, her eyes lighting up just slightly during different parts. Tony had waited for those moments with baited breath. Part of him hoped that the music or scene would draw her out of her shell that she had dove so deeply into. She didn't say anything though and as quickly as the flicker of life entered her eyes it left. He had even tried to tease her just to hear her say his name again, but it didn't work, she remained mute.

Now though, Tony felt pain, a pain that rose up his leg, starting at his calf. For a brief moment as he sorted out the cobwebs of sleep he thought it was a Charlie Horse. The intense vice-like clutch on his leg changed his mind quickly though and as he looked down he found the source. Ziva had shifted in her sleep and was curled into the crook of his legs. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his calf. Her body writhed in her dreams as the whimpers that he had heard from her only hours before where softly echoing from her lips once again.

"Ziva," Tony whispered as his head fell back against the armrest. "Ziva! Wake up!" He breathed through the pain that was growing more severe by the second.

Five minutes passed as Tony tried to wake her. He wasn't prepared for the frightened scream of his name that reverberated through the room as she woke from her dream. She released his leg and looked around wildly, blindly. "Tony," she cried out again.

"I'm here! I'm here!" he soothed as he tried to calm the panic that her cries had risen in him. He reached over to where she had shot up straight on the couch and cupped her face, turning it to him. "I'm here," he repeated more softly as he looked into her eyes.

Ziva's face shone with sweat and her eyes darted around wildly. "Tony," she panted.

"Right here," he murmured as he ran his thumbs over her cheeks. "Nothin's gonna hurt you here, Ziva. I've got you."

Ziva grasped his wrist as she stared into Tony's eyes. "Tony," she burbled again.

Tony nodded at her. "What is it? What where you dreaming about?" he questioned quietly. "You still have a helluva grip, you know that?"

Gasping as she regained her composure Ziva held tightly too him as he continued to run his thumbs over her cheekbones. Her head fell forward slightly and he raised it back up to keep eye contact with her. "Bad," she breathed out.

Tony's ears perked up to the newest word that had come out of Ziva's mouth since she had graced him with her presence. "Bad, what? Bad dream? I can tell that, Ziva. What made it bad?"

Ziva nodded her head. "Bad," she repeated.

Carefully Tony inched closer to Ziva as he pulled her gently into a hug. "What happened to you?" he wondered aloud as he began to cradle her in his arms for the first time since she had arrived. She felt so frail to him as he held her.

Ziva trembled in Tony's arms as she alternated between mumbling his name and bad into his shoulder. Her arms hung by her sides and tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"I can't help you if you don't give me more to go on," he whispered into her ear. He hated how harsh it sounded to him, but the frustration of not knowing what was plaguing Ziva's dreams and kept her buried within herself was starting to reach a boiling point with him. "Can you tell me what happened, Ziva?"

As Ziva pulled back from him Tony feared that he had pushed too hard. "Dark. Bad. Many," the words tumbled out of her. Tony nodded encouragingly. Ziva shook her head negatively. "Don't make me," she pleaded in her first full sentence.

"Don't make you what, Ziva?" he asked confused by her pled, yet elated over her actually speaking to him. "I just need to know what I'm up against here, Ziva. You've been gone for so long and I've- we've- all been looking for you! You disappeared. No trace. Trust me, if there had been a trace I would've found you! Where were you? What happened to you?"

Fear filled Ziva's eyes as tears clouded over them. "You looked?" her voice trembled.

"Of course! You're my partner, Ziva! You may not work with us anymore, but you'll always be my partner. You'll always be…" the remaining words to his statement hung between them, unspoken. There weren't words to define them, both knew that.

"Tony, you should not have."

"Sorry. Tried. Couldn't. You know me. I'd go to the ends of the Earth to find you, Ziva. I've done it before."

"I am too much trouble," she spat out. "I cause too much trouble for you."

"You are a handful," Tony conceded, "but kinda figured that one of the first time I met you."

Ziva started to crawl back on the couch as she looked for an exit. "I… I should go. I will bring bad things to you."

"Don't you dare," Tony warned as her reached out, grabbing her by her arm and holding her in her spot on the couch. "You don't get to break into my apartment in the middle of the night. Spend the next few days catatonic and me begging for a way into your mind and then all of a sudden start talking and saying that you have to go. No Ziva! Not going to happen! You vanished for months! We've- I've!- been worried sick over you. You're going to have to give me some answer. We'll work something out for you to keep you safe. You just don't get to appear and then leave once you get your wits about you!"

Ziva's eyes widened at Tony's outburst. "Tony, I do not want to hurt you."

"Then start talking!"

"You do not need to hear what happen. You do not want to hear what happened!" she threw back at him. "No one needs to know that!"

The aggravated groan the filled the room even startled Tony as he let it out. "I just need to know how to help you, Ziva. Let me help you! You obviously came to me for help, so let me!"

"I did not know where to go," she timidly let out. "I do not remember much once I got… got away. It is all hazy."

Tony's heart ached at Ziva's admission. "Ziva, I just want to help. Stay here a little while longer. We'll work out a plan. Piece together what happened to you. Just stay. Please?"

Slowly Ziva nodded her head in agreement, "only for a few days. I do not want to put you in danger."

"No fighting though," Tony sighed in relief.

"No fighting," she nodded.


End file.
